


【铁虫】《好男不养猫》

by Apooh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apooh/pseuds/Apooh
Summary: *总裁铁×离家出走美短虫*有kj慎入*可能有后续？某Stark姓男子：如果没有我这样强健的身体和万贯家财，路边的小猫你就别去碰瓷了，业务也千万别了解。





	【铁虫】《好男不养猫》

一个下雨天，Tony在公路上见到了他的猫，不是别的原因，只因为那只猫挡住了车的行驶，他下车去看的时候那只小猫正坐在地上看着他，喵呜喵呜的叫着，一只十分漂亮的标斑美短，十分亲人的猫蹭着Tony的腿，短尾巴还勾了勾他的小腿，Tony弯腰摸了摸他，才凑近看清了猫的脸，大大的圆眼眨巴着还不时喵呜的叫着，Tony虽然是个实打实的狗派，但这只猫却是他犯罪的开始。

 

Tony压根就没管别的，抱了猫就往车里走，上了车把猫放在副驾驶座上开始继续开车，还不忘叫Friday购买一切养猫必备物品送回家。

 

小猫乖乖的趴在车上，美短的银色和黑色毛交织在一起像是一张漂亮的银色虎纹十分漂亮，猫很乖巧的坐在副驾驶座上看着他，等待红灯的时候还会和他对视着叫几声，讨好着Tony，狗派的Tony就这样的被拉进了猫派大坑。

 

一连好几天他都能看到他们家猫乖巧的在家门口等着他，在猫脖子上的项圈上刻着他的名字，它叫Peter，明明是一只小猫却有一个像小男孩一样的名字，但依旧很讨Tony喜欢。

 

“乖乖，今天有好好在家吗Pete？”Tony蹲下挠着Peter的头，小猫眯着眼睛乖乖的叫了几声像是在回应他一样，Tony笑着和猫一起走进屋子里，人们常说养猫的人是孤独的，猫是孤独的生物，人也一样，在遇到这只猫之前，Tony并不认为自己孤独，每晚不同的女伴和他在床上共赴巫山，起床后他又是千亿富翁，Stark工业的老板，遇到Peter后的不久，他不再联系任何女伴，因为猫的异样。

 

一个正常的下班时间，Tony按点回了家，可是他的猫却没有乖乖趴在家门口等着他，Happy很早就有跟他说过，这只猫可能是因为发情而离家出走的小家伙，要不了多久自己说不定就跑回去了，可Tony实在没想到他离开的这么快，漂亮的小家伙真是在短短的几天里狠狠的抓住了他的心。  
他拎着外套打开了卧室的门，庞然巨物飞扑了过来让他靠在了身后的墙上，屋子里亮着的光让他看清了身上的“人”一个长着猫耳朵的小男孩，正在舔舐着他的脸颊，嘴里不断发出喵呜喵呜的叫声，身后的短尾也在随着他摆动，Tony看着男孩，面颊通红的男孩眼角溢满了泪水，他抓着Tony的衬衫，用嘴唇轻轻的亲着Tony的脸。

 

他拉扯下来男孩，这并不足以让他惊讶，毕竟他见过Stark大厦里的那对神兄弟，脖子上的金色挂坠告诉他，这可能是他的猫，这是Peter。

 

“oh...天哪Pete...”Tony呆愣的看着Peter，他突然想清楚了他的猫为什么会有一个像小男孩一样的名字，那个会等着他回家的乖孩子Peter，虽然变成了人但依然只会喵呜喵呜叫着，Tony倒抽了一口冷气，他抱着Peter走进了卧室，Peter却像饿狼一样扑上来开始扯拽着Tony的衣服，因为发情期的缘故眼睛周围连带着两颊烧的粉扑扑的，唾液导致两片薄唇亮晶晶的，那双漂亮的大眼睛此刻也不是在撒娇着讨好主人，身后的短尾摇晃着，轻轻的拍打着Tony的小腿。

 

Tony倒抽一口冷气，翻身压住Peter抓住那两只不安分的手，扯开了自己衬衣丢到床下，两腿压住Peter的下肢让他无法动弹，甜腻的喵呜声仍然没有断绝，似乎是不满足于主人磨蹭不给他痛快的抱怨，美短最大的缺点就是短尾，而这节长在漂亮男孩身上的尾巴却不断的拍打摇拽着床单，时不时还会缠着Tony的小腿想要点别样的安慰。

 

Tony附身亲吻着Peter亮晶晶的嘴唇，双手放开了Peter被压制的双手，与人类不同的猫舌，上面许许多多小倒刺在与他的舌头纠缠时不一样的感觉，被解放双手的Peter环上Tony的脖颈回应着这个热情又激烈的吻，下身不断的磨蹭撩拨着Tony的腿间硬物。

 

“不听话的孩子...”Tony粗喘着解开自己的皮带，用折叠起的皮带一下一下的轻轻抽在Peter的小肚子上，像是得到了主人爱抚的猫，他舒服的发出呼噜声，Tony只感觉浑身的血液都流向了下体一般，Tony放开被压在身下的Peter看着Peter用指尖勾住内裤的边缘扯下了Tony的内裤，冰凉的指尖触上没有束缚弹出的阴茎，Tony倒抽了一口冷气，继续看他下一步的动作，只见Peter握住那涨起的阴茎，一下一下的撸动起来，他还俯下身用粗糙的舌头从根部一直舔到顶端龟头，在用亮晶晶的舌头舔舐着马眼的同时抬头与Tony对视，然后一口含住整个顶端，一脸清纯模样却干着最淫荡的事情。

 

Tony闭着眼睛喘气，抓着Peter脑后的头发，他不禁的想，他漂亮的Peter也是否会这含着别的男人的阴茎，一副纯洁无瑕的看着他，然后喵呜的叫着用他过分淫荡的屁股去服侍别的男人？想到这里，Tony心情一阵烦躁，他按压着Peter做深喉，巨大的阴茎顶到喉管刺激的Peter产生阵阵呕吐感觉，他发出小声的“呜呜”声表示抗议，有点火气上头的Tony并没有在意他的抱怨，他只知道自己想要占有他的想法。

 

Peter用嘴巴卖力的服侍着Tony，粗糙的舌头不断的摩擦着阴茎，Tony闭着眼皱紧了眉头，在Peter的口腔里狠狠的撞了几下随即射在了Peter的嘴里。

 

Tony喘着气，睁开了眼睛，浊白的精液从嘴角溢出不少滴在他的胸膛上，一双白嫩纤细的手不断揉搓着两颗粉嫩的乳头，沾上一点精液去揉搓他们，红艳艳的舌头则是在舔舐着嘴周的精液，眼睛却是睁得大大的，一副纯洁模样干着淫荡至极的事情。

 

Tony一把压倒Peter，啃噬着他的漂亮锁骨，留下一颗颗深色吻痕，他大大的打开了Peter的双腿，漂亮的玉茎翘的高高的，粉色的囊带软软的趴在那里，他伸手摸着那条肉缝之间的小口，一双漂亮的手随意的捂住因为情欲而泛起红晕的脸蛋，清纯的要命，Tony握住脆弱的玉茎，一边安抚着阴茎一边又用手指探向肉缝，湿漉漉的肉缝被两根手指撑开，穴肉仍然紧绷着裹着手指。

 

“真是磨人的宝贝...放轻松，daddy要来了。”Tony有耐心的在穴里抽插着，Peter被弄的只会喵呜的叫着，一声长一声短的呻吟最后在一声急促而长的呻吟后Peter射在了Tony掌心，他一脸潮红，眼角还有点晶晶亮的热泪，Tony舔了舔黏腻的精液，浓重的的味道在口腔里散开，他点着头说：“看来你很久没有做过了...味道真重。”Peter像是辩解一样的叫了一声，来证明自己经验丰富，而Tony却是对他的反应不是很满意，他用余下的精液帮助润滑Peter紧致的穴，他认真的扩张着但在Peter看来就像是在撩拨他，三根指头在他穴里来回拨弄却不满足，他小声的叫着，到最后不满的抬高声音，扑上去压倒Tony，跨坐在Tony身上，扶着昂起的巨物一点点的坐下去，他闭上眼睛舒服的哼唧起来，整根没入只是瞬间的事情，Peter爬在Tony身上，宣誓主权一样的留下了同样的吻痕印子，面庞被反应堆发出的微微蓝光照亮，Peter一起一伏在Tony身上，呻吟也不断的溢出嘴边，只会喵叫的少年此刻只是叫声就能撩拨的Tony着迷。

 

“不管有过多少个人我都认了....哦宝贝你真是个宝贝。”Tony握住Peter的腰上下起伏着，他接着说：“现在自由时间结束了，主动权归daddy了。”

 

Tony压着Peter高高的抬起双腿搭在他肩膀上，阴茎狠狠的在穴里冲装起来，他丝毫不怜惜的使用这张小嘴，而得到了满足的Peter大声的叫着，喵呜喵呜声破碎的回荡在整个卧室里，摇摆的猫尾被Tony抓住用来送往后穴，绒毛惹得穴口一阵搔痒他尖叫着收紧了后穴，Tony抽了口气，更加卖力的开拓起来，囊带击打着白嫩的屁股留下一片嫩红，Peter已经爽的叫不出来，只能张着嘴无声的做着动作，Tony咬紧牙关最后一击射在了Peter的穴里，Peter的第一次性爱算是这样结束了，可发情却是不满足于一次的性爱。

 

他们疯狂的做了三次Peter才满足的睡了过去，Tony看着从红嫩的穴口流出的汩汩浊白，他很久没有来过这么多次激烈的感觉，心满意足的他揽着小猫睡了过去。  
第二天清晨Tony醒来时他的小猫正以人形趴在他的身上，一双漂亮的眼睛眨啊眨还抖了抖耳朵，尾巴摇晃着，Peter开口说：“早上好，先生，您还好吗？”

 

Tony看着他，昨晚还在他身下浪荡春叫的小猫现在活脱脱的就是一副学生模样的少年，他把手搭在他的腰上抚摸了几下表示自己还好但有些话他不知道怎么问出口，Peter则是亲昵的亲了亲Tony的面颊和嘴角说：“谢谢您帮我度过成年后的第一次发情。”

 

“第一次？！”Tony惊讶的问道，昨晚那副模样居然是第一次的小猫？他是不信的。

 

Peter点了点头给他看自己的挂坠后的生日，他才是一只刚成年的小猫，而昨晚的表现纯属是猫的本能反应，Tony捏着Peter的腰觉得自己真是捡了个宝贝。  
Peter并没有告诉Tony他的特殊，雌雄同体的小猫如果不怀上宝宝，是会一直发情的。

 

然而Tony也很快的知道了，为什么人们常说，好男不养猫了。

 

-END？


End file.
